Embodiments of the present disclosure relate, in general, to the field of electro-optical devices with a lateral current injection, as well as silicon photonics chips comprising such devices and a method of fabricating an electro-optical device. Such an electro-optical device may notably comprise optoelectronic devices such as laser devices, optical detectors, and semiconductor optical amplifiers. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure concern an electro-optical device having an electron blocking layer extending laterally to an active region of the device.